


surrender to the heat

by mithrilstarlight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrilstarlight/pseuds/mithrilstarlight
Summary: The heat of summer seeped into both of their veins and the garden is as good a place as any.





	surrender to the heat

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr ask meme prompt that resulted in the dirty things you will read below. Posted here because I try to keep my blog SFW and this is definitely NSFW.

Sansa loved the gardens more than anything else. Almost. She strolled done a little stone path that cut through bushes of roses. The air was hot and sticky. She missed the Northern summer snows on days like this.

A soft breeze passed through the gardens, rustling the leaves. Her blue silk dress swayed ever so slightly. It was a thin little thing, barely covering her. Reach fashions were much more daring than she had originally thought, but in this kind of a heat it was a blessing. What little fabric there was clung to her sweat-dampened skin. She had half a mind to strip down and swim in the river to cool off. Her hidden alcove among the bushes would have to do. The heat was oppressive and the sun was bright, but at least the tall bushes offered a small bit of shade for her eyes as she stripped down. 

“What have we here?” Willas asked, a laugh in his voice as he poked his head into the grove. 

Sansa jumped, looking over at her husband. She hated that he knew her hiding places. 

“I thought your leg was bothering you and you weren’t fit to walk today?” Sansa frowned as she looked at her husband. 

Willas stepped in and stood in front of her. “I may have exaggerated my pain to the maester,” he admitted. 

Occasionally his leg did in fact hurt enough that he would be forced to stay in bed and his Hand would tend to the bureaucracies of ruling. Why he would lie about the pain was beyond her. 

“I wanted the day off, to enjoy the company of my beautiful wife,” he said, reaching up to caress her cheek. She leaned into his hold, shamelessly pressing her body to his. She could feel him grow hard. “Besides,” he continued in a whisper, “what could I possibly do anything on such a hot and dreadful day as this?” 

“I could think of a few things,” Sansa said as she reached down to untie the laces of his trousers. 

Without a second thought, Willas stripped off his white shirt and tossed it aside before grabbing her behind the neck and kissing her hard. The heat and the excitement made her dizzy. Ten years they’d been married and he still couldn’t get enough of her. 

She broke off and stepped back when she was finished untying his laces. He lowered himself to the ground and then yanked her down by the hand. She landed hard on her knees, one on either side of his chest. He slipped his arms through, bringing her up towards his face. His tongue started with one long stroke, flicking at her sweet spot. She shuddered, shamelessly moaning in pleasure as he worked at her. He knew her so well. Minutes later, she peaked and let out a cry as she collapsed over. Propping herself up by her arms, she gasped for air as the waves of pleasure slowly subsided. 

It didn’t take Sansa long to hunger for more. She sat back up, face flushed and chest heaving as she slid down towards his hips. He took hold of her waist and helped to guide her down onto him. It was his turn to let out a groan. She rocked back and forth, getting her bearings before she started to ride him. Neither of them lasted very long, and as he thrust into her the last few times, she peaked again. 

Maybe it was the heat, but she wasn’t satisfied yet. They had time, she thought as she lay down on his chest to catch her breath. No one would question where they were for another few hours yet. She could have him as many times as she wanted and, if she was lucky, she might be able to give him another child.


End file.
